role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Hothead
Hothead ' (ホットヘッド ''Hottoheddo) is one of the most recurring antagonists in the RP verse. He is a giant half man, half volcano who loves to burn everything he sees, he has allied himself with the Fearful Force and the Terrifying Three. He is used by StayPuft. Personality Brutish Hothead is rude, unpleasant, destructive, aggressive and dim-witted. His biggest problem seems to be his short temper and extremely low intelligence. Insulting him throws him into a destructive rage and as for his intelligence he will tend to think that the person talking to him is an inanimate object. Intelligent Hothead is polite, peace loving, friendly and intelligent. He is a scientist who works for the well-being of humanity. History He and Mer-Ray were recruited by ZSG to join the Crystal Army as they serve as the Crystal Cavalier's dimwitted minions. Later, he was walking around Hawaii when a UFO began to annoy him. The Skeleto-Men then came in and began to taunt Hothead which prompt him to start brutally beating them. Later on, he fought against Birthgoji, but he never managed to land a hit before Birthgoji launched him into the sky. Later on, Hothead attacked Osaka who was stopped by Obsidian and FoxMask, both of which offered him to join their factions in which he refused. Later he attacked New York and he fought Mechalong but was attacked Hetzer and then he was attacked by Noa and the two had a fight, Noa was successful in getting Hothead out of the city but he punched Noa away and fled the scene. Sometime later during a fight with FoxMask in New York, Hothead charged into FoxMask during a fight but he dodged causing Hothead to ram into a wall changing his personality completely. He became Intelligent Hothead. However, he was hit on the head again bringing him back to his old stupid self. Since then he has been a particular problem for a number of heroes usually through attacking cities. Hothead later reappeared in London to attack, where he came across Gokidon and Sevengar. Gokidon (along with Sevengar) appeared in London to wreak havoc, but then came across Hothead. Sevengar warned Gokidon that fighting Hothead would be dangerous, but he didn't care, he just charged at Hothead head first into battle. Gokidon and Hothead fought for short while but it was very brutal. The fight ended with Hothead and Gokidon both falling over a cliff into the sea, causing both of them to get submerged underwater. Gokidon swam back up and then swam away, not wanting to drown. Hothead seemingly was gone as he was nowhere to be found... Months later though, Hothead came back and attacked San Diego. Neo El Gusano and El Gusano Gigante then appeared and fought against Hothead. Neo El Gusano threw as many explosive jalapenos as he could against Hothead and combatted him with his melee attacks, he no match for now more powerful Hothead. El Gusanog Gigante did battle with Hothead as well but to no effect. At the end, Hothead then tied up both Neo El Gusano and El Gusano Gigante together like a knot and then threw them away elsewhere. Hothead then took off, going to attack some other city to celebrate his comeback. Not so long afterwards; Hothead teamed up with EX Tyrant 2 to wreak havoc on Tokyo and set the city into flames, up until FoxMask came, now improved and more powerful. The three then fought each other for a brutal and lengthy amount of time until FoxMask then defeated them both and sent them both retreating; Hothead angrily took off and swore vengeance. Powers & Weapons * '''Super Strength: Hothead has very high strength and is an explosive fighter; being hard to fight against. * Lava: Hothead can shoot lava. ** Lavaballs: Hothead can also shoot lavaballs from his mouth. * Immortality: Hothead cannot truly die. * Extraordinary Jumper: Hothead can jump up to very high heights. * Enhanced Durability: Hothead has enhanced durability. * Martial Arts: Hothead is well skilled in martial arts. * Fiery Katana: Hothead is armed with a fiery katana that he can use for battle. Likes *Destruction *Killing Things *Watching TV Dislikes *Peace *Quiet Places *Heroic People (Especially FoxMask) Trivia *Hothead's newer image was drawn by user JaimeGervais at http://jaimegervais.deviantart.com/art/Obsidian-Fire-Golem-360683692 *Hothead was originally meant to be a minor comical villain for a villain group but he soon became so popular and well-liked that he became his own villain later on and a major recurring villain. * While he didn't truly appear, an illusion of him appeared briefly along with illusions of AstroGodzilla, PRGoji, Gildefrum and giant sized versions of Agent Paras and Bombshock, before they were revealed to be illusions made by CobraMask demonstrating his power. This would imply that CobraMask is aware of Hothead's history. Interestingly, him and PRGoji are the only villains whose illusions are seen that are confirmed alive (Bombshock and Paras are dead while AstroGodzilla's fate is unknown.) Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Low Intelligence Category:Male Personality Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Pyric-mystokinetics Category:Kaiju Category:Characters (StayPuftMarshmellowMan)